Of Spring Rain and Thunder Storms
by ILoveAGoodPanic
Summary: "Please, help me, help us, just help my pup. I beg of you miko, in the kindness in your heart, protect my pup." the mother gasped out before handing Kagome the small pup. Only the kami can help a young girl with a newly acquired child. Sess/Kag
1. Prologue: Dreams

A/N: Hey everyone, this is a new story I'm setting up. I used to have an old account a very long time ago under a different user name but hit a major road block and then forgot my Username/password so I'm starting over! I hope you all enjoy my new story, be sure to review, I'm very open to advice!

If anyone has any desire to be my beta reader, leave a review or message please! I really need someone to help me with my format of how I write, it seems a little wonky to me, thanks!

Of Spring Rain and Thunder Storms

_Prologue: Dreams_

* * *

It was raining hard in feudal Japan when Kagome landed back through the well, which was sort of depressing considering how sunny it had been in the future. She sighed, tossing her bag over the top of the well and starting her climb over the top. The forest was abnormally dark, her miko powers spread out but she couldn't feel anything out of place. She but her lip, wishing that Inuyasha still cared enough to wait for her to come back at this moment, she steeled her nerves and told herself it would be fine before continuing on.

She had opted to give up the school uniform after she had barely graduated high school. She chose instead to wear a pair of loose fitting black skinny jeans and usually just a simply colored top with a light zip up jacket and black low top Converse. It was simple but kept her warm and comfortable, while managing to lose the "whore" complex that she'd built up over four years of a bad choice to wear her uniform to the past.

Kagome shook a hand through her much longer black hair to release some of the water that was resting on top of the crown of her head. She walked briskly through the trees into the village that had become her home away from home. She smiled at the children laughing and playing in the water puddles before running into Kaede's hut. When she entered Inuyasha was resting against the hut and Kaede was stirring a pot of stew. Kagome placed her bag on the floor before shrugging out of her jacket and sitting across the fire from Kaede.

The old woman smiled at her before pouring her a bowl of the stew and handing it to Kagome. They made small talk about what had happened while she was gone. Inuyasha piped off with little comments in between about how he hated Buyo but missed Souta.

Four years had changed him for the better, but they had realized not long after the well had let her come back that their relationship just wouldn't work out, only because they treated each other like siblings, not lovers. It had taken them trying to be intimate with each other to prove it. He was courting a girl at the moment named Mizuki, and she did wonders on his personality. They were often seen in a meadow together, his head in her lap while he told her of his adventures. She was a warrior, much to the displeasure of her mother and brothers but she followed only the sound of her father's wishes.

Inuyasha had demanded Kagome's approval of her and the relationship before continuing it, but she was absolutely happy for him. Kagome stayed in the past because it was what felt right, trying to start a life after being in a whole other time for three years was very odd. She just felt more at home with her friends and visiting her family was still entirely possible but this is where she belonged.

So now she had been back here for almost a year, living and loving every moment of it. Sango had worried for her, but honestly, the only thing Kagome could want at the moment was someone to love. Sure, she wanted a family eventually, but Shippo was already like her kit, and she treated him as such. Any man that she eventually settled down with would need to understand that the children always come first, always.

Sango came into the small hut with a toddler on her hip and a swelling bump on her belly to mark that she was pregnant with her and Miroku's fourth. "Oh hello Kagome, you're back already?" she said smiling before setting Kenji, the second born boy, down on the ground and sitting next to him and Kagome.

They chatted for a while before Miroku came in with the twins and Shippo. Kaede called Rin in for dinner, her and Shippo colored with the crayons from Kagome's bag while eating. Rin had started staying with Kagome on her 'rough days' when she missed Sesshoumaru, and just wanted him to come back to get her. She hadn't wanted to hurt the old woman's feelings so she vented to Kagome whenever she had a chance.

The tajiya family all took their little ones to their home before bidding the little rag tag group goodnight. Kagome lay on her own cot before feeling Rin and then Shippo snuggle up beside her. She smiled slightly when Inuyasha and Kaede chuckled at their antics, she knew they were thinking the same as everyone did, that she was kind of starting a herd of children but she could never deny them. She strayed to thoughts of children for only a brief moment longer before placing ear buds in her ears and going to bed.

* * *

~Dream Land~

She stood in the middle of a dark forest; it looked familiar, but not enough to be able to know without a doubt where she was. "Please, I beg of you, help us, help me!" Someone, a woman, screamed. Kagome looked but all she saw was forest. She could hear dark, loud laughter. It wouldn't stop, and the screams continued. Kagome put her hands to her ears and cried out, but it wouldn't stop. She ran further into the woods, trying to find the person who was screaming. In the shadows, there was a break, it was a light far away from her, and it sounded like the screaming was coming from there. She ran towards it, when she got closer however she only saw shadow creatures all huddled together, holding something tightly bundled. They hissed at her as she walked towards them, she held a bit of purity in her fingertips to keep them at bay.

They placed the bundle on the ground and backed away quickly, trying to get away from her. When she came close to the bundle however a bright flash of light appeared. Rin and Shippo then stood in front of her trying to tell her something but she couldn't read their lips and couldn't hear them. She felt a dark force behind her, in the woods, but it wasn't being seen. At first she thought it must be the shadow demons but like a flash of lightening, it was gone and she couldn't find it at all.

All that remained were her and the children. They were all now in a meadow, with hundreds of flowers while Rin and Shippo were giggling and telling her to come play with them. She smiled and did, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. When she looked up the last time, she saw a small figure, of maybe six or seven with light hair hiding behind a tree. It was shaking, and when Kagome tried to go near it, it disappeared along with everything else around her.

* * *

She woke up from her dream with a gasp, everyone else was still asleep, and it was very early. She placed a hand over her eyes and then put it on her mouth, contemplating the dream. She checked her watch and realized it was four in the morning. Kagome rose and walked outside to sit in the field not far from the village. It was late winter, early spring so she could still see little puffs of her breath come out into clouds in front of her. She leaned her head against the old tree in the field, her miko powers relaxed and stretched out to the edges of the field, they would alert her if any danger approached.

This had become a habit in this time, sitting out and away from the others in her thoughts. She had gotten a lot stronger recently, but still felt weak a lot of times during fights. She had begged Inuyasha to teach her how to fight with a sword or a least a miko staff, but he refused every time. Sango couldn't or wouldn't more like it because she thought Kagome was very capable on her own. When she asked to be taught hand to use hand combat, they had given her a strange look before brushing off her request.

While they all agreed that she had gotten stronger, they believed that she still needed them, and didn't see why it was necessary to teach her. She had considered asking Koga for help but he was too advanced and relied on his abilities as a wolf demon for way too much to be of any real help to her. She didn't know any mikos who were trained in anything more than the bow and arrow, and while she was sure that she could find one if she searched really far, she knew that Inuyasha would tell her it was a dumb idea and wouldn't be cooperative.

Kagome felt a sharp tug at her miko powers and looked to the east to see Inuyasha leaning against a large stone with his eyebrow raised at her, "I'm fine Inu, I was just about to head back." He grunted before walking over to her and helping her up. She climbed onto his back and he ran back to the village and let her down in front of Kaede's home. When she crawling in-between the two young children, she sighed before closing her eyes and falling asleep again. This time she was dreamless and actually relaxing.


	2. Chapter Two : Hard Arrivals

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it! Let me know what you think! 3

**Of Spring Rain and Thunder Storms**

_Chapter One: Hard Arrivals_

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of a yelling Inuyasha and the children giggling, Rin, Shippo, Kenji, and the twins, Akemi and Akiko were all jumping over Inuyasha. The poor half demon didn't have a chance as the girls, Rin and Akiko jumped all over his ears and the boys had him pinned down beneath them. She stretched her arms over her head before saying loud enough that the kids would hear her, "Oh boy I sure would like to play a game of Hide and Go Seek today… I wonder if anyone will play with me?" They all turned bright eyes to her before yelling loudly that they would, they all ran outside while Kagome got dressed.

Inuyasha laid on the ground groaning and saying obscenities about little brats and his ears. He sat up before muttering thanks beneath his breath to her. She smiled and grabbed her brush, shampoo, conditioner, soap, a towel, a change of clothes, toothbrush, and tooth paste before heading towards the spring that was close to the village, there were just some things she wasn't willing to give up, and personal hygiene was one of them. She stripped quickly and stepped into the luke warm water; she quickly bathed and got ready for the day before relaxing against a large stone that was on the bank of the spring.

When she finally felt clean enough and thought she should join the children, she climbed out of the water and dressed before heading back. They were playing tag with the other village children and cheered when they saw her grabbing the blindfold that they always used for hide and go seek. She walked up to all the kids, and there were about fifteen not including the teenagers that looked like they would probably join on the second round.

On the third or fifth round Inuyasha came out to join them along with the non busy adults, they watched in mild curiosity at Kagome, and how free hearted she was with all of the children. Miroku had laughed when his children found each other, claiming the peeked every time. By the time they had tired out all of the children it was almost dinner time. Sango went to her home with her three little ones while Kagome hustled Shippo and Rin into Kaede's home.

They ate dinner happily before out of no where Inuyasha got up and ran outside. Kagome followed him only to see his eyes narrowed to the west, and the flames and smoke of an explosion she gasped, "Inuyasha, we need to help them!" he turned to her as Miroku and Sango ran up beside them with Kirara in tow, "Do we know which village has been attacked?" Miroku said hurried. Inuyasha shook his head before looking at the newly pregnant Sango, "You're going to have to stay here with the kids Sango, and we can't risk your new runt getting hurt." She started to protest before sighing and nodding.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow quickly from Kaede's hut and returned to see Sango gone and Miroku on Kirara. She got onto Inuyasha's back before they all headed off to the village. Her heart pounded against her chest as she recognized the dark forest from her dream the night before. As they approached she could hear screams of women and children, while dark laughter filled her ears far off. They could see people running from the village already, and the dark smoke filled her lungs as they got closer, causing her to cough into Inuyasha's fire rat cloth. When they came to the outskirts of the village, it became very apparent that there were a lot of demon woman who were struggling to keep the attacking dark male demons away from their demon children.

Kagome knocked an arrow up and took aim to the attacker of a struggling woman who was trying to protect her babes before firing at random to anyone who looked like an enemy. She felt Inuyasha leave her hip while Miroku had Kirara stay in between her and himself while he tried to fight off who he could. They were vastly outnumbered, and could only help with the immediate danger. The cries of children over their injured mothers was enough to send Kagome into a full on panic, while she would stand in front of them till their mothers could stand on their own and then she would move onto another. The problem was, she was running out of arrows fast, not because she was wasting them, but because there were just so many enemies.

Suddenly she was attacked from behind, leaving a gash from the top of her left shoulder to the middle of her back. When she cried out Inuyasha sprinted towards her, he killed the demon that attacked her and stayed with her while she regained her bearings. They stood back to back while she took care of any of the flying demons; he took care of those on the ground. Inuyasha was using the backlash wave but didn't want to risk hurting any of the mothers or children.

There was a huge cry from near the center of the village, as Kagome and Inuyasha turned towards the noise; a huge ogre type demon was running towards them. A streak of white that didn't belong to Inuyasha struck the ogre across the face, making him scream in anger. He took one of his massive clawed hands and struck her like a fly, she flew across the air before trying to stand. It was obvious to Kagome that her leg was broken but she tried anyways.

Kagome ran across the ground to her side, placing her arm around the girls' waist she lifted her out of the way of the ogre rampaging path. The girl was young, at least it seemed so to Kagome, she appeared to be in only her late teens. She was bearing her teeth at the ogre, and trying to keep her inner demon in control but the pain was making her eyes from a clear sea blue, to a bright, striking red every few moments. The girl was beautiful, with hip length white hair that had light blue streaks mixed into it. She pushed her hair back with her left hand before turning to Kagome, "My pup, he's still in our home, I need to get to him." Her voice rang out in Kagome's ears. Kagome glanced at the battle with the ogre quickly.

Inuyasha had used the wind scar against him but the ogre would just cackle before striking Inuyasha down. The ogre and the other demons that were fighting against them were now very aware of the Tetsusaiga's strength and were being wary. The woman growled as she tried to put weight on her broken leg. "My pup needs me miko! Help me or my beast is going to come to the forefront!" the dog demoness commanded hastily. Kagome nodded letting the woman tell her where it was.

It was on the outskirts of the village, in the far right corner, they tried running but the demoness couldn't without her leg giving out. The ogre had taken notice of them as the dog demoness cried out, "Miko! Run to my home, save my pup! Please miko!" Kagome released her as the ogre suddenly slammed one of him massive arms in front of them. She looked at the woman once more before running as fast as she could to the out skirts of the village. She checked two huts that were obviously ransacked before coming to a home that had an actual door.

She slid it open and saw that there was a main entrance and a back room. She heard a whimper come from the back bedroom and she walked slowly into the room to see a large bed with a lot of furs and covers over it. She looked for the source of the whimper but couldn't see anything. Then suddenly she heard it again, coming right from the bed, she walked to the bed and pulled back many of the covers but again saw nothing. Then as she brushed one of the pillows, she felt a draft, she moved the pillow to see a little safety den behind it. She gasped at the very tiny pup; it couldn't be more than a week old as she lifted it into her arms.

It was pure white, and very tiny. She sat on the bed and placed the pup on her lap before pulling off her jacket that was stained with her blood on the back but she didn't think the pup would mind right now. She tied the sleeves together and then the separate sides before placing it around her body like a sling. She put the pup into the safe little pocket that was against her body before picking up her bow and the rest of her arrows and leaving the home.

She returned to the battle field to see the mother laying on the ground with blood tangled in her hair and across her clothing, "Oh Kamis… please no." she whispered placing the mother's head into her lap. The battle was starting to die down; Inuyasha had cut of one of his arms and one of his legs. The mother opened her eyes and looked towards the sling and back at Kagome's eyes, "My pup..?" she gasped out. Kagome pulled the side of the sling down before letting the pup slide onto his mother's warmth. He whimpered and crawled to his mother's pulse and kept whimpering.

She teared up and nuzzled the pup before looking Kagome dead in the eye with a shuddering breath, "Please, help me, help us, and just help my pup. I beg of you miko, in the kindness in your heart, protect my pup." the mother gasped out before handing Kagome the small pup. Kagome held him close to her chest, "Wait, what is your name? What's his name? I am no mother, or a demoness my lady, I don't know how to!" panicking. The woman looked at her kindly, "I'm so sorry miko, my name is Hanako,….my pup, he has no name yet, his father was supposed to name his in his return, but….my mate, Hiroshi, he has died in this battle as well. Miko-sama, you are a woman… you are kind, and have helped demons who have never helped you before. You have a pure heart, please, Miko-sama…protect my beautiful pup." She gasped out the words in between breaths. She closed her eyes and took only a few more breaths before exhaling deeply. Kagome held the pup as it cried and started to howl in mourning the moment his mother's heart stopped.

Kagome placed him in the sling and said a prayer for his mother. She looked at Inuyasha and the battle to see him run the ogre through one last time before the ogre fell. The other demons had slowly been cut down or had run away between him, the other demons, Miroku, and Kirara. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome were all wounded. The guys and cat demon all approached and as Inuyasha took in her shaken form in front of the dead dog demoness. His ears lowered and he sat beside her, Kagome wasn't aware that there were tears streaming down her face, until he pushed them from her cheek. The monk said a prayer as Kagome looked at Inuyasha in the eyes, "She-she had a pup Inu, he's only a few days old, and his father is dead. He needs us, she told me to protect him, I need to take care of him, and- and I just don't know how!" she was near hysterics as Inuyasha finally noticed the pup in the sling around her. He reached into the sling before pulling out the full demon pup carefully. He was still howling slightly but was mostly full on whimpering.

Inuyasha petting his back and started a low rumble in his chest to calm the pup, it still cried out for his mother, but it was a little less frequent so Kagome could at least think slightly. "Kagome, you're not a demon, or a mother-"she turned to him sharply, "Don't you think I know that! I told her that! But she insisted! She told me to protect him!" he watched as she leaned across the mother and took out one of her arrows, she cut a piece of her hair off and tied it with a piece of torn fabric, then she placed it into the sling. She took a piece of the mother's kimono and tore it placing it also into the sling and held her hand out for the pup. Inuyasha for once, chose to stay quiet.

He knew she was scared, hurting, and didn't know what to do. Then, she stopped, and looked at the mother closely, there was a bracelet around her wrist and a necklace around her throat, which she took both and placed them in the sling, anything to help the pup grieve. "She needs to be buried. Please, will you guys do this for me?" Kagome said quietly. Miroku nodded and lifted her onto Kirara with Inuyasha's help. Kagome watched as female demons, their children, and mates were staring at her strangely. Finally, a male demon with cat eyes and a black panther's tail approached her with his mate, that she recognized protecting along with their two cubs.

The male went to his knees in front of her and then looked her in the eyes, "Thank you, for helping us. All of us are forever in your debt." The rest of the demons approached her now, along with their children and mates. They bowed their heads in respect and then the panther's mate came near her. "You are taking Hanako's pup…?" She asked carefully. Kagome pursed her lips and nodded, "She asked me to…I don't know why though." A male dog demon approached her then, "It is because your scents are similar, and it will comfort the pup. There is a light that resonates from your aura; it speaks of no ill intent. I'm sure that has something to do with it." He spoke gruffly before returning to his mate's side.

She nodded and pulled the pup out of the sling, it was dark all around them, so it was hard to see him, but he had snuggled into her pulse like he had with his mother. She looked at all of the demon families in front of her, "What do I do from here? How am I supposed to feed him?" The women closed their eyes from the grief they all felt for the girl and pup. A bear female came close to her and placed a light clawed hand on the pup, "In our society, when one mother dies, whoever the pup is left too, feeds the pup with herself.." she pet the small pup once more before stepping back. "Wait so, I should breast feed him? But he's in pup form…how should I…" the male dog demon frowned slightly, "He's only in that form because of the grief of his mother and father's death, and because he's so afraid. It is instinct." She nodded and held the pup closer for comfort. "Miko, do you have a mate?" it came from the back of the crowd. Kagome shook her head, and all the male demons bowed their heads as if recoiling, "Why? What does that mean?" she said worried. "It means that you are going to have a lot of sleepless nights and days, a male pup especially needs a father around." Kagome sighed in resignation before nodding. The panther woman came to her and led her to their still held together home.

The woman gave her tea while trying to do anything she could to help Kagome's frazzled nerves. The pup had cried himself to sleep with the rhythmic beat of her heart and intakes of breath. "Miko-sama, may I ask your name?" She looked tiredly at the woman and nodded, "I'm Kagome, and I live in a village not far from here." The woman nodded, "I am Mei it's nice to meet you Kagome." The woman held one of her cubs on her lap humming softly.

There was a knock on the homes shoji screen and Miroku walked in quietly, "Lady Kagome, the woman has been laid to rest along with the other bodies we found. I have said prayers to send their souls on. Do you wish to leave anytime soon?" Kagome nodded. "We'll leave pretty soon Miroku, just give us a moment." He nodded and left the home again. Mei walked over to Kagome who still held the pup. She placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder before deciding against it and giving Kagome a hug, "You will be okay Lady Kagome, you and him will make it through this." She petted the sleeping pup slightly so as not to wake him and gave Kagome a blanket to place in the sling with him.

Mei and Kagome walked out where Inuyasha, Kirara, and Miroku stood waiting for her. Inuyasha bent down for her to get on his back, but watched as she paused, put the pup into the sling, and received another hug from Mei, "You will always have allies here Lady Kagome." She whispered into her ear before letting go. Kagome nodded and then went to Inuyasha, he rose and let her adjust herself and the pup before Miroku got onto Kirara and they headed home. The ride back was silent and felt much quicker than the run to the village had felt.

When they arrived into the village, they had seen Sango already leaving the house and approaching them quickly, Kirara landed and Inuyasha slowed, Sango hugged Miroku and it was obvious she had worried. They were relatively unscathed other than the wound on Kagome's back and Inuyasha's legs. Sango turned and looked still smiling to Kagome and then noticed her best friend's attitude, "Kagome…? Are you alright?" she looked at her sister then and almost started crying but knew it would only distress the pup and her friend more. She shook her head and hugged Sango, who held her til Kagome finally let go. "What's wrong?" Kagome laughed a little bitterly, "I'm a mom as of a few hours ago to a dog demon pup." Whatever Sango had been expecting, it obviously hadn't been that, because her jaw looked like it was going to drop to the floor. "What in the world are you talking about Kagome?" she sighed before pulling the sling open and lifting the small little pup into her arms. "Sango, this is my new son."

* * *

**A/n**: Well that's all for now folks, I'm planning on having another chapter out in just a jiffy. =]


	3. Chapter Two : Growing Pains

Of Spring Rain and Thunder Storms

Chapter Three: Growing Pains

* * *

Sango stared in utter disbelief at Kagome, "What happened out there?" she shrugged, coddling the pup closer into herself. "His mother and father were killed in the battle, Hanako, she begging me to take care of him. I couldn't turn him away, not on her death bed." Sango frowned at the situation that was in front of her. Kagome didn't know how to take care of a dog demon pup, much less was she ready to be a mom.

She watched as Kagome let the pup nuzzle her neck, "You know he's trying to imprint his smell on you right?" Sango said carefully. Kagome raised her eyes to her friend's, "He can do whatever he wants with me at this point, he just lost his mother, and needs as much love and affection as possible." Sango recognized the look in Kagome's eyes, and the fierce, protective stance that she had taken up just a moment ago spoke wonders to her. "What are you going to do when he eventually gets hungry?" Kagome bit her lip, and Sango narrowed her eyes slightly, "I need to talk to Kaede about that, I need to know if there's a way to induce milk lactation for him." Sango put a hand to her mouth, gasping slightly, "Kagome, what are you saying? You're not a demon mother!" She looked at her friend, the woman who was supposed to be like her sister, with tears in her eyes, "What would you do then Sango? What in Kami's name would you like for me to do Sango? Would you let a baby starve? Would you allow my child to die? Because weather you approve or not, he's mine, He's my child and he will remain as mine till the day I die."

Sango looked down, she knew that Kagome's conscience would never allow for the pup to go without just because it was uncommon for anyone to take in a child, much less a demon pup to be taken in by a miko and fed by her own body. Kagome tucked a black strand of onyx black hair behind her ear and then looked up towards Kaede's home. The old woman stood in the doorway with Rin and Shippo peering at the situation unfolding in front of them. Rin walked from behind the doorway to approach Kagome, "Lady Kagome…why are you holding a puppy?" she asked curiously. She smiled slightly, "Rin, this is a demon pup; he is like Shippo or Lord Sesshoumaru in his natural form." The girl grinned and hugged the miko around her waist. "Yay! We'll have a baby around!"

The reaction startled the group, before Kagome realized that Rin was right, while it was going to be hard, this was not a bad thing, just a difficult situation. She smiled brightly back at the little girl, before bending down so Rin could look at him closely, "What's his name?" Rin asked innocently. Kagome paused; she hadn't realized that she would have to name him at this point. "Well…he doesn't have one yet, but he will soon!" she said carefully, she looked up as Shippo came close to her as well with Kaede in tow.

Shippo peered curiously at the pup before smiling, "So does this mean I have a little brother?" he asked simply. Kagome nodded, bringing a grin to his face, he jumped into the air yelling excitedly, and Rin joined him quickly after. Kaede laughed at them before coming to stand at Kagome's side; "Well, it seems we have to figure out how ye are going to feed him. Come along child, we have work to do." she giggled and nodded at Kaede. The old miko walked back to her hut, nudging the kids in the same direction. Inuyasha ruffled her hair as he past her before heading towards his girlfriend's home. He hoped she would help tend to his wounds from the battle, he grinned just thinking about it before running off to her.

When Kagome looked at Sango who stood to her right, she realized that the tajiya was really not sure how to feel about the situation. "Sango, please just don't worry about it. I'll figure it out, everything will be alright. Right now, I need you to be supportive and help me with this." Kagome said before biting her lip. Sango smiled and hugged Kagome, "You're right, I'm sorry, I just worry about you is all." They both looked at the perfectly white pup in her arms before Kagome and Sango walked into Kaede's hut while Miroku went to check on their children.

The two mothers sat in front of the old miko while she was starting a very thick looking brew. She had Shippo and Rin fetch her things, which were more than happy to help out the old woman. "Kaede, how often will I have to drink this?" Kaede smiled, "Ah child, you see, once you have started giving milk, your body will naturally produce it, it just needs something to wake up that part of ye body." Kagome nodded, understanding that, like normal wet nurses from a later time, the milk would just come naturally after a while.

After adding many herbs and spices, Kaede held a full to the brim bowl of the spicy smelling concoction. Kagome winced a little, thinking she'd be able to drink it down in one gulp, but with how full it was, that was definitely not the case. She took medium sips, and after a while she realized that she was getting a little tired.

She placed the now empty bowl down on the floor of the hut before pulling back the cover of her bed make shift bed she'd been given in the corner of the hut. She placed the pup in her arms, lying on her chest while she closed her eyes. Kaede obviously knew this was a side affect and very foggily she could her explaining it to the other occupants of the hut.

As she started fading away from the waking world, Kagome felt the small pup nuzzle into her neck. The smile that rose to her face was still on her as she fell into the herb induced sleep.

* * *

Small whimpers woke Kagome up, and as she looked at her watch and saw the time say 3:02 A.M. The fog in her brain caused her to have to try to blink away sleep. She sighed before looking down. The pup, was in a human form, and was waking up. Kagome bit her lip to keep in the squeal of delight that wanted to burst from her lips.

He was beautiful, he had chin length slightly wavy white hair with slightly purple tinted streaks throughout it, petite little features, and perfect little demon markings. She pealed the blanket off him slowly to see where he had them, like his mother he had light blue stripes on his cheeks and collar bone, but he also had them on his hips, wrists, and ankles.

He opened his little eyes and Kagome could have cried from happiness at the sight of them, he nuzzled into her chest and purred. His clear sea blue eyes twinkled at her before he reached up with one of his little hands and grabbed a lock of her hair. He stared at it in utter amazement while Kagome could barely keep her composure as she stared at him.

He looked up at her suddenly, he took one of his hands and placed it on her collar bone, and he whimpered just a little bit at the stretch so Kagome took one of her hands and slowly pushed his body up closer to her face. He smiled a toothless smile and then put his face in between her breasts. Kagome realized quickly that he was hungry when he started to nuzzle and whimper at her chest.

Biting her lip, she looked around to see that Inuyasha hadn't come back from his girlfriend's house and she chuckled slightly before looking at the pup in her arms. She reached behind her to unclasp her bra once she had down so, she sat up, laying the pup on the pillow where her head had been, before pulling a light blanket over her shoulders to keep any unwanted eyes at bay. She pulled off her top and pulled the pup to her breasts, cradling him against her chest. He immediately latched on as soon as he found his food source. Honestly, it was an odd feeling feeding the pup, but she quickly adjusted to the feeling, relaxing against the wall.

Once he had gotten his fill he unlatched and just laid his in her elbow. They stayed that way for a some time and Kagome thought he had gone back to sleep but after a while he opened his little blue eyes and reached up to her cheek before he nuzzled her again.. Kagome smiled at him and nuzzled him on his cheek before pushing some of his hair from his face. He cooed before relaxing completely against her with his fist pressed against his mouth. She reached behind her head to the small, thin blanket that she'd placed there, before pulling it to her front.

She slowly and carefully picked him up and then placed him in the center of the blanket before swaddling him up like a burrito. He cooed again slightly before reaching towards her hair as she leaned over him. Kagome placed a soft kiss on his forehead, feeling his light tug on her black locks, she looked at his face. He was peering at her, maybe just noticing that she was not the mother he remembered. He was staring at her own blue eyes, that were much darker compared to his, with a kind of look that she just couldn't place. Kagome pulled away slightly, loosening his grip on her. Kagome placed back on her bra and top before she laid him on her bed on his back before pulling her blanket over the both of them.

* * *

Come the mid morning at around 9 in the morning, the small group of Sango, Kaede, Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo were staring at the new mother and child that were still sleeping. Kagome lay on her side, an arm wrapped around the small pup, and the pup lay facing her, his lips against her collar bone and they both had content looks on their faces. Their hair mingled around them and truth be told, they were quite the beautiful sight. The silver-lilac colors of the pup and dark onyx of Kagome's hair gave off a bright shine, which reflected off any form of light, like a jewel.

Kaede finally decided it was wise to wake Kagome, and shooed the group out of her hut, leaving just Kagome and the pup. The first thing Kagome did as she shook the sleep from her eyes was look down at her little pup. He was breathing slowly, but steadily, now that it was light out she could really see the purple that shown throughout his markings and hair. He was breath taking in his own way, she could imagine him in her time being a model throughout his lifetime, she giggled at the thought before sighing, and knowing there was a lot of work to be done.

She knew she had to go to her time to get supplies for the pup but she also had to explain things to her mother, and figure out if the well would work for him. She rose up carefully from the bed, before placing the covers back around him. She got dressed slowly, taking her time, before brushing her hair out, untangling the knots when she felt them. She relaxed against the wall of the hut, she had been thinking of names since Rin had mentioned it to her yesterday. There were just so many options, and she didn't want to pick one that wouldn't suit him later in life. When she heard a small mumble she walked back to the make shift bed to see a very curiously looking around pup, She giggled before picking him up and carrying him outside with her.

The group smiled at the new mother as she showed him to people and places around the village. He would giggle with her and pay apt attention to everything she did. Sango had cooed and loved on the little one along with Rin, while Shippo was a little timid of the small pup, realizing now that while he was a demon, he was definitely not big enough to play with him yet. When she was finally ready to try to go home with the pup she had Miroku hold the baby while Inuyasha and she jumped into the well, then Inuyasha came back and tried to jump down with Miroku and the baby.

Kagome had sighed in relief when it let her, Inuyasha, and the pup through. They walked into the shrine to see her mother making lunch, she gasped when she saw the pup in her arms. She ran right over and started cooing, "Oh Kagome! Whose is he? He's beautiful!" Kagome laughed before grinning sheepishly, "Well Mama, he's mine…" Her mother stopped cooing immediately and the turned to Inuyasha with spoon in her hand and smacked him on the head with it.

Kagome's mouth dropped in shock at her mother's antics, "Mama! He's not mine by birth! You saw me only a few days ago!" Her mother stopped at that, peering curiously at her daughter then. She calmed almost immediately and as she started explaining, gasping and tearing up when she told of the battle and the loss of the pups parents. "Well dear, you're going to need things to take care of him; he's going to need a lot of supplies..." Kagome nodded, "I know that's why I came back, I need to get as much as I can before we go back." Mrs. Higurashi got a thoughtful look on her face before walking into one of the back rooms in the shrine. Inuyasha grumbled before being kidnapped by Souta into playing video games. Kagome shrugged and followed her with the pup in her arms. Her mother cheered suddenly and started to pull out three or four full boxes of baby things.

"These were you and your brother's baby things. I know some of it's outdated but most of it is in pretty good shape." There were a ton of traditional male kimonos and simple baby clothes that went all the way through to toddler years. There were bottles, pacifiers, blankets, a port-a-crib, and many, very useful things for her to bring with her. "Oh Mama, these are all so perfect, are you sure?" Her mother smiled brightly, "They were all for you anyways dear, for whenever you had a family." Kagome hugged her mother tightly before she pulled away and kept looking through things.

Her mother came up to her side and had a thoughtful look on her face, "The only thing I think you are going to need sweetheart is diapers and formula." Kagome bit her lip at the mention of formula, "Actually, Mama…I'm breast feeding him." Her mother stopped then, looking at her very young daughter, "Kagome, are you sure?" she shrugged then, "I took an herb remedy that makes me be able to, so yes. I need a breast pump for if he's ever without me though." Her mother nodded before she grinned, ran into the kitchen and grabbed her credit card with keys in hand, "Let's go get those and maybe a few little outfits and toys for the little darling." She giggled; her mother was already in grandma mode.

The went to the baby boutiques that loved the little pup, after discussing it with her mom, they agreed that fabric diapers would be a lot better suited in the feudal era. They picked up six fabric diapers, wipes, and tons of insets for them just incase they couldn't get back to modern time for a while. The got pacifiers and little things to help soothe him till Kagome got completely adjusted. When they finally went to Babies R' Us, they found a really nice kit for on-the-go breast pumps and was perfect for what she needed it for. They ended up getting a sweet little bassinet that could raise into a full sized crib if you added on parts to it (that Kagome was leaving in the modern time until he got bigger) and a really nice sling that would help her while travelling with him. They found a good kit that had bags for at home, at a friend's, and on the go use that would hold anything they might need for the pup for long periods of time.

When they got back home, Inuyasha and Souta were looking around for food while holding wireless game controllers. You would have sworn they were brothers if it weren't for the difference in their looks, which sent Kagome and her mother into tears of laughter. The two women and Kagome's pup went into the back room where all of the baby clothes, toys, and extra things that Kagome might need were in. They started sorting through what Kagome would keep there for when she came home, and what she would take with her. They agreed that Kagome would leave the crib in the modern time because there wasn't enough room for it in Kaede's home, nor did they think it would go to much use when Kagome had the bassinet already.

They set the crib up and ended up having the old room for storage cleared out (with help from Souta and Inuyasha) and started making it into more of a nursery of sorts for the pup. Her mother expressed that she would keep putting things in there as time progressed for him; it made Kagome glad, if her mother hadn't approved of her taking in the pup, she wasn't sure what she would have done.

They agreed to stay over night, which made Kagome's mother happy, it was only at dinner that her mother finally asked what the pup's name was. Kagome sighed, she told her mother her reasoning for not yet deciding, and she seemed to understand. Her mother ended up showing her how to do things that she would have never thought of and they talked all night about what to do in certain situations, by the end of the night, Kagome had never been happier that her mother was around.

Inuyasha was helping her bring the last of the stuff through the well when he came over the edge and grinned at her before they walked came back to Kaede's. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped walking and stared at the sky, his brother Sesshoumaru was coming near in the horizon. He came back frequently to see Rin, but Inuyasha growled low in his throat before telling her roughly to get in the hut. She stared at him confused, why did it matter if Sesshoumaru was here? Then, as Sesshoumaru landed, she realized why. He was staring at her and then at her sling. She put an arm over it before she started backing up. He was in front of her before Inuyasha could even attempt to get to her.

Kagome held her breath as he put his face right near to her collar bone and breathed in. He pulled away to look at her face before looking at the sling. "Stay away from her Sesshoumaru!" he briefly glanced at him before turning back to her. "Miko, why is there an imprint of a pup on you that is obviously not yours?" She bit her lip before pulling back the cloth on the sling showing Sesshoumaru her pup. "His mother and father passed away, and the mother left him to me on her death bed." He narrowed his eyes before looking at the pup that laid still and quiet, sensing his new mother's fear. The pups carried markings that he didn't recognize but none that marked him as more than a little more than upper-middle class.

Sesshoumaru took a step back before looking back to the miko; she was only a slip of a girl that was obviously unsure of what she was doing as she stood in front of him. Why an inuyoukai would leave a pup in her care he could not understand. "How old is he?" she released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, "About a week, his mother died along with his father in a battle that we were in yesterday." He had a hard time seeing the rationality that the mother of this pup would have had to give a human girl her pup. A small whimper came from the sling as Kagome turned her eyes to him; she pulled the pup out of the sling, placing him right over her collar bone. He immediately nuzzled the skin there. Sesshoumaru made a small growl in the back of his throat which made the pup tense up before turning his face to him. The pup growled back before turning back to his new mother. The inuyoukai heard him very clearly in his native tongue but he did not appreciate what he was hearing.

Kagome had watched the exchange before placing a hand on the back of her pup's head. "What is the whelp's name miko?" Sesshoumaru's voice commanded calmly over the space between them. She pursed her lips and looked at the child in her arms, he was perfect, and everything right in a child. "He doesn't have one, I haven't named him and his father never could." She said before staring at him over the top of the pup's white and purple streaked hair.

Sesshoumaru stared hard at the duo, knowing that the pup was already starting on the process of marking her as his mother, with or without the miko's approval. Her aura was changing from it's usual bright pink, to a sultry purple. He grunted before turning to go to the human village that Rin resided in. He didn't look at her once after he started that way. She sighed in relief as Inuyasha walked over to her and the pup. They started their way back to the village with all of the pup's things and entered Kaede's home. Sesshoumaru stood inside listening to Rin talk about what the older miko and Inuyasha's wench had taught her. He stared at her out of the corner of his eye when she sat down with the pup still in her arms.

Kagome could feel his eyes on her while she walked over to the pile of her things that resided in the corner of the hut. She pulled out the pieces of the bassinet, putting together the stand it would be screwed onto before pulling out the mattress that went inside the lovely make shift crib. She reached into the bag of things she brought with her, to pull out a small cushion, a baby pillow, and blanket that also went into the crib. She looked carefully at her pup, seeing him starting to doze already, but he was keeping a very close look at Sesshoumaru, which worried her.

She picked him up and immediately he nuzzled into her arm before she laid him down in the bassinet and putting the blanket over his small form. When she turned around, Sesshoumaru stood directly behind her staring at the bassinet carefully. She gasped and gripped the back of the bed as he turned to her, "He should be with you at all times, it will imprint his smell and aura more onto yours which will keep away some minor demons." Kagome turned away from him to look at the pup, "He is just starting to, and I can feel it every time he nuzzles me. He is still in mourning over his birth mother." The demon lord sneered at her, "Are you going to name him _miko?_ "

She looked at him over her shoulder when he used that tone to say her title. "Sesshoumaru, do you have a problem? Is that why you are pushing this so hard?" the demon lord scoffed at her, "I just think it is interesting that you are taking your sweet time in naming him, miko. Maybe it is because you know that once you name him, he is yours, and yours alone"as he said the words, he felt her miko powers flair before she swung around to face him, "How dare you! He is my pup, and I have as much right as anyone to take my time in choosing a name!" The demon lord refused to back away from her even though his youkai was bucking under his skin when he felt the brush of the miko's powers. "You took the pup, decided to take him and to raise him, now act like his mother and name him!" he practically shouted at her. Kagome's eyes widened, she had never heard Sesshoumaru raise his voice, especially not over something like this.

She pressed herself closer to the bassinet as he took a step towards her, he leaned in close to her neck, like he had in the clearing, "You are going to have to learn quickly miko, that dealing with Inuyoukai, is not like other youkai, we fight for dominance, so learn your place." As he ended the conversation, he walked out of the hut. Leaving Kagome trembling up against the bassinet before taking a few deep breaths and looking at the pup. Maybe he was right, the longer she held out on naming him, the more people were going to question if she could handle this.

She placed her elbows on the bassinet, leaning on it slightly, "Well my love, I guess we should start thinking of how we should go about this." The pup cooed to her while she thought, there were so many perfect names for him, but none seemed to fit with what she thought about her new pup.

She was still thinking of names when she was breast feeding the pup, she had a blanket covering them, but when she was suddenly startled by Sesshoumaru walking back in, and Rin following in after, she didn't miss the stopping and staring from him. He almost looked shell shocked, or as shell shocked as the ice prince could get. She pursed her lips before she looked him dead in the eye, "If you could name him, what would you name him Sesshoumaru?" she asked quietly, knowing only him and her pup would hear.

Sesshoumaru acted like he hadn't heard her at first, continuing listening to Rin's stories and rambles. As he stood to say his goodbyes however, he turned to her, "Koichi, I would name him Koichi." Kagome smiled brightly at him while he walked out. The fact that he had actually helped was a wonder in itself. She had always admired the taiyoukai for his standards on what was right and what was wrong, but she had a funny feeling, this wasn't going to be the last time he intervened with her parenting skills.

She looked back at her pup that was drinking quietly, "Well darling, I think you have new name, my sweet, Koichi." The pup continued to suckle, but was staring into her eyes as he slowly started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

A/N Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter needs to be finished up and then I'll post it very soon!

For how I'm thinking the name is pronounced I'm thinking it's "Koy, each, eeeeee" I might be wrong, but even if so, that's how it sounds in my head.

KOICHI - Japanese name meaning "light/shining first (child)."

The other names that were possibilities were these ones below -

Rairakku - Lilac

SORA - "sky".

YASU - From Japanese"peaceful", "peace" or"level".

YUUKI - (yuu) "gentleness, superiority" or (yuu) "distant, leisurely" combined with ( ki) "hope", (ki) "radiance" or (ki) "life".


	4. A Very Important Update

Hey everyone! No, this is not a new chapter, this is a very important update however. First however, I want to thankyou all so much for being so supportive with this story!

Now, I think I should tell you all that every single one of your comments means a huge amount to me, and I definitely wouldn't want to leave you guys hanging not knowing why I'm going to very randomly updating.

Pretty much the gist of this is, I'm realizing that I'm not a very talented fiction writer, however I want to get better! So I'm going to be fixing all of the chapters that I've already posted and _then _adding new chapters. I'll be leaving the chapters that are already up on here to stay, but after I edit them, they will be replaced.

I'm sorry that this is so sudden, but I really want to make this story the best it can be.

I have a request though, do any of you know of a Beta reader, that is good with Inuyasha stories and knows enough about the Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing that they can help me when I'm getting OOC/Taking things to far/ect. ?

Anyways, so that's what's happening. If any of you have any questions feel free to ask, I would love to send you a message and talk, or you can send me a message with an IM account and I'd be happy to talk there.

Thankyou all so much! Talk to you soon!

~Shyla (ILoveAGoodPanic)


End file.
